


Sneak peek for my first fan-fic, called "Drink for you"

by Minegurl12345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, destiel first kiss, sams pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minegurl12345/pseuds/Minegurl12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just got out of purgatory. Just not the way he imagined it. He starts hallucinating, then it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak peek for my first fan-fic, called "Drink for you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic all criticisms will be helpful when I post the entire fic :)  
> Based of Season 8 Episode 7

Its been a rough few days. Dean had just gotten out of purgatory and he hasn't been happy since. All he ever does is sit on the couch and listen to music. I've seen him cry about 3 times. He hasn’t slept in two days. He barely eats anything and the only thing he drinks is beer. I can see it, he misses Cas so much.


End file.
